


Carving Pumpkins

by BookDragon13



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22884928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon13/pseuds/BookDragon13
Summary: Bucky and Darcy carving pumpkins
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Carving Pumpkins

Darcy had heard all the naysayers- the ones that said that her relationship with the former Winter Soldier, but always James Buchanan “Bucky” Barnes to her, would never last. That he was a whole host of problems that she shouldn’t have to deal with. Her own mother didn’t understand why they were in a relationship. But Darcy knew in her heart and mind that Bucky was her soulmate, the man she would spend forever with.

It had been two years since their first date, and they were still going strong. Darcy and Bucky had moved in together, gotten a plant, even got a puppy (a corgi/German Shepherd mix named Nelly) together. Bucky had gone on missions while Darcy wrangled Jane, Bruce Banner, and a few other scientists. They worried over each other, loved each other, fought, made up, and were still going strong. Bucky had even been hinting at marriage recently, and Darcy was over the moon about that.

Which was why she was so excited for this date. It was Darcy and Bucky’s two year anniversary, and Darcy was planning on proposing. She knew it was traditional for the men to do the proposal, but nothing about their relationship was traditional or necessarily normal.

“You ready, Bucky?” Darcy called as she finished putting on her lipstick.

“For you? Always!” Bucky answered. Darcy walked out of the bathroom, and he whistled. “Looking good, doll!”

Darcy giggled. She was just wearing jeans, boots, and a sweater with her hair curled, which wasn’t much different from her usual uniform. But Darcy knew Bucky would’ve said that if she’d been wearing a burlap sack. The man was a great confidence booster. She eyed him, looking over his outfit of a Henley likely stolen from Steve’s closet, dark jeans, and tennis shoes. His hair was down, framing his face.

“You’re not looking too bad yourself, sweetheart.” Darcy kissed his cheek before grabbing his hand. “Now let’s go. Those pumpkins aren’t gonna pick themselves!”

Thirty minutes later, they were at a pumpkin patch looking for the perfect pumpkins to carve. Darcy scrutinized each pumpkin she picked up, checking to see if it was big enough for her purpose. Bucky had chosen his pumpkin fairly quickly- almost immediately after arriving- but that hadn’t intimidated Darcy. She’d know the right pumpkin when she saw it.

A few minutes later, Darcy found it. The pumpkin was medium sized and round, big enough for what she had planned. Now they could grab some hot chocolate and glazed donuts before heading home to carve their pumpkins.

“Shall we make this a friendly competition?” Bucky smirked once they were home and had everything set up.

“Hell yeah!” Darcy answered. “Best one wins?”

Bucky nods and shakes her hand. Then they started on their carving. Darcy and Bucky became so focused on their individual pumpkins that neither looked at what the other was doing.

“Done!” They exclaimed at almost the same time. Then they looked at each other and giggled. Darcy instructed Bucky to turn his at the same time as her. When they did so, Darcy gasped.

Both pumpkins had the same question on them. ‘Will you marry me’ was carved on his pumpkin, while ‘marry me’ with a heart was carved on hers. Darcy started giggling again, while Bucky grinned.

“Looks like we had the same idea, doll,” Bucky remarked. “I knew we were meant to be! That is, if that’s a yes from you, Darcy, because it’s a yes from me.”

“Of course I’m saying yes!” Darcy kissed him. “You’re the only person I’ll ever want to be with, dream of, and kiss goodnight.”

Bucky took Darcy close and kissed her soundly. “Same here, doll. Now it’s a good thing I was able to track down my mother’s engagement ring, isn’t it?” He slipped the ring on her finger.

It was simple, just a diamond on a gold band. But Darcy loved it, just because it was so Bucky. She kissed him again.

“I love you.”


End file.
